The invention relates to an energy storage system for an at least temporarily electromotively drivable motor vehicle, particularly for a hybrid vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a hybrid vehicle having a first drive unit constructed as an internal-combustion engine and having a second drive unit constructed as an electric machine, as well as having an above-mentioned energy storage system for supplying the electric machine.
Hybrid drives having an electrical machine and an internal-combustion engine serving as drive assemblies, whose internal-combustion engine can be temporarily uncoupled in order to temporarily permit a purely electric driving operation, have a so-called electric range which, in particular, is a function of the driving profile of the route to be traveled, of the driver's vehicle handling, and of the energy content of the used electric energy storage system. Particularly conventional electrochemical battery devices or so-called supercaps or ultracaps (as a rule, in the form of double film capacitors) are known as electric storage mediums for the energy storage of electric recuperation energy and for the energy supply to an electric driving machine in a hybrid vehicle.
The Toyota Prius (ATZ Article—“The New Toyota Prius”, ATZ March 2004, Year 106, Page 186 and on) provides, for example, a hybrid drive whose electric motor is supplied exclusively by way of a battery device, specifically a so-called NiMH battery (nickel metal hydride battery).
BMW follows a different concept (Technical Journal Auto Motor und Sport, Edition November 2004, Page 62, and on, Driving Report X5 Efficient Dynamics). The hybrid drive's electric motor is supplied exclusively by way of so-called supercaps.
In order to be able to ensure sufficient ranges (distances) in the case of electric vehicles (or in the case of hybrid vehicles having an electromotive drive) while the driving operation is purely electric, as a rule, battery devices have to be provided which have a high charging capacity. Such batteries have the disadvantage of a high weight, a large size and significant cost. Furthermore, the disposal of these battery devices also presents considerable problems.
A purely electric driving operation by way of a hybrid vehicle, in the case of which the electric driving motor is supplied exclusively by way of the so-called supercaps, permits only short distances of several hundred meters.
It is an object of the invention to provide an energy storage device for an at least temporarily electromotively drivable motor vehicle, which is improved with respect to weight and energy efficiency.
According to the invention, energy storage system for an at least partially electromotively driven or drivable motor vehicle has a drive unit constructed as an electric machine for generating a propelling power onto a transmission line. The energy storage system is used for the energy supply to the electric machine, and includes a first energy storage unit having capacitive energy storage devices, a second energy storage unit connected in parallel with the first energy storage unit and having electrochemical energy storage devices, and control devices, which are constructed such that the energy supply to the electric machine takes place during its motive operation by way of the first energy storage unit, while, as required, a recharging of the first energy storage unit takes place by way of the second energy storage unit.
As a result of the parallel connection of a first energy storage unit, which includes capacitive storage devices, and a second energy storage unit, which includes electrochemical storage devices, an energy storage system for the energy supply to an electric driving machine is created which combines the advantages of conventional supercaps with the advantages of conventional batteries. On the one hand, by means of the system according to the invention, high power peaks, as they occur, for example, when accelerating in the purely electric driving operation, can be covered by way of the capacitive storage system. However, on the other hand, longer distances can also be achieved because the conventional electrochemical battery provides sufficient power for this purpose. The invention combines the advantages of two energy storage concepts in that the energy consumption and energy decrease of high energy quantities, which is faster in the case of capacitors compared with conventional batteries, is combined with the high energy capacity of the conventional batteries by which a moderately high energy demand can also be covered over a fairly long time period.
In the arrangement according to the invention, the electric driving machine to be supplied is, as a rule, supplied directly by way of the capacitive storage unit. Depending on the charge condition of the capacitive energy storage unit and as a function of the energy demand of the electric driving machine, the electrochemically constructed energy storage unit directly supplies the driving machine or charges the capacitive energy storage device. The energy output of the electrochemical energy storage device corresponds to the mean energy demand in the electric driving cycle.
In a first preferred further development of the invention, at least one of the energy storage units, for example, by way of a plug-type connection, has a construction which can be electrically and mechanically coupled and decoupled, respectively. The electrochemical energy storage unit advantageously has as construction which can be coupled. Thus, in the event that no purely electric driving operation should be provided for longer distances, in the case of a hybrid vehicle having an internal-combustion engine and an electric machine, considerable weight can be saved and much space can additionally be made available in the vehicle.
In a further development, control devices are provided, which are constructed such that the energy supply to the electric machine during its motive operation takes place by way of the capacitive energy storage unit while, by way of the electrochemical energy storage unit, (if required) a continuous recharging of the first energy storage unit takes place. A recharging of the capacitive energy storage unit preferably only takes place when the power use of the motor is lower than the battery energy. The control devices preferably are a component of the electrochemical energy storage unit. The electrochemical energy storage unit includes, preferably in an integrated constructional unit, an electrochemical energy storage device, control devices, which are constructed as described above, as well as a DC/DC converter unit for the voltage adaptation within the energy storage system. The control devices and the DC/DC converter unit ensure the energy flux (energy inflow and outflow) between the two energy storage units, as well as the energy flux between the electric machine and one or both energy storage units. In this case, the energy flux can also be oriented and controlled from the electric machine in the direction of the energy storage units if the electric machine works, for example, in the braking or coasting operation, in the generating operation. By way of the DC/DC converter or another suitable control unit, the apportioning of the energy distribution to the two energy storage devices is controlled.
The energy storage system is advantageously coupled to the onboard power supply of a hybrid vehicle having an internal-combustion engine and an electric machine. In this case, the onboard power supply has a further energy storage unit (third energy storage unit) in the form of a conventional onboard power supply battery. The onboard power supply battery is used for feeding onboard power supply consuming devices in the event that these temporarily cannot be supplied by way of the onboard power supply generator or another electric machine operating as a generator.
The electric driving machine is preferably constructed such that it can also act as the starter for the starting operation of the internal-combustion engine and/or as a generator for generating additional power, particularly during the coasting or braking phase. Finally, it is provided to place the energy storage system according to the invention in a hybrid vehicle which has at least one driving machine constructed as an internal-combustion engine and one machine constructed in the form of an electric machine as drive assemblies.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.